Minha melhor amiga é do FBI!
by Anaisa
Summary: [UA][Especial de dois caps.][HG]O que acontece quando Harry Potter descobre que Gina Weasley, a garota que ele está afim, é uma agente do FBI?[Dedicada à Gii Weasley!][Final postado! Reviewss!]
1. Antes da verdade

**Minha melhor amiga é do FBI!**

**Cap 1.: Antes da verdade...**

"Mas por que você não vem assistir comigo?"-perguntei, com uma certa urgência na voz.

OK. Isso me faz parecer um tarado ou um cara desesperado para ter uma namorada.

Mas você talvez precise entender.

Eu estou realmente _afim_ dela e sendo um cara que já está no terceiro ano de medicina, me faz ter certeza que eu não sou tão volúvel assim.

Afinal, eu não estou mais na sétima série, quando eu achava que uma garota só servia para sair.

Sim, eu era um grande idiota na sétima série, mas agora na faculdade, eu queria fazer diferente.

Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Só que você pensa:

Então, seu burro, por que você não a chama para sair?

Bom, Gina Weasley não é o tipo de garota que saí com garotos. Não, ela não é feia nem nada do tipo.

Na verdade, ela até que é bonita e gostosa. E legal mas...

Ah, meu Deus, eu estou tentando achar um defeito na garota que eu só estou, aparentemente, afim.

"Mas, Harry, é House."-ela falou, dando um gemido meio baixo.-"Eu odeio House."

Gina não sente a mesma paixão que eu sinto pela medicina.

E diferente de qualquer garota, ela adora um seriado que mostra... policiais procurando serial killers, através das pistas malucas que eles deixam. Não dá para entender uma pessoa que acha House chato e Law and Order legal. Na verdade, até penso que House é tipo um policial... só que ele encontra doenças que ninguém encontraria.

E diferente de qualquer garota dessa idade, se você falar: Gilmore Girls!, Gina Weasley é capaz de se matar na sua frente.

O que é bem estranho.

"Weasley."-eu falei, já colocando o meu plano em prática.-"Eu assisti Law and Order com você."

"Essa é uma chantagem, Potter?"-ela perguntou.

"Não."-falei.-"Só estou te lembrando que eu fiz você feliz. Afinal, você poderia ter assistido o seu programa preferido sem ninguém com você. Sem ninguém com quem você poderia conversar no horário das propagandas. Sobre o episódio do seu programa favorito."

"Sim..."-e a voz de Gina, parecia um tanto curiosa a respeito do que eu estava falando.-"Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?"

"Bom, eu vou estar aqui, no meu dormitório, triste. Pensando: meu Deus, como seria bom se alguém estivesse aqui comigo. Como seria bom se alguém conversasse comigo no comercial. Mesmo que comentasse que a cena era totalmente impossível ou algo to tipo".

Gina deu uma deliciosa gargalhada pelo telefone.

"Meu Deus..."-ela falou, enquanto tentava parar de rir.-"Não seja tão dramático!"

"Não estou sendo, Gina."-argumentei, feliz ao saber que, pelo menos, ela estava se divertindo.-"Só estou sendo sincero. Você não diz que os caras agora não estão sendo mais sinceros?"

Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio, até que falou:

"Harry, eu estou descendo. Só espero que tenha alguma comida aí porque eu estou simplesmente faminta."-e ela desligou.

Corri pelo meu modesto quarto de faculdade e tentei ajeitar algumas coisas.

Não, eu pensava, Gina não gostaria de ver meias sujas, tênis enlameados e roupas amassadas.

Então, juntei todas aquelas coisas meio nojentas e coloquei embaixo da minha escrivaninha. Gina nunca olhava para a minha escrivaninha.

Eu só estaria extremamente enganado sobre a minha melhor amiga.

E descobriria no dia de House.

----------------------------------------------------

"Harry!"-disse Gina, assim que eu abri a porta. A ruiva logo me deu um abraço bem apertado e eu pude sentir aquele perfume que me deixava extasiado.

"Ah, ainda bem que você chegou."-eu falei, enquanto tentava controlar a minha voz. Francamente, eu parecia um pré-adolescente que decide convidar a amiguinha da escola para ir ao cinema, só que antes que ele consiga falar qualquer coisa... a voz dele simplesmente some.-"Eu pedi uma pizza."

"Harry, eu estava brincando sobre a comida."-disse Gina, um tanto encabulada.-"Eu não estou com tanta fome assim."

Mas foi aí que eu notei.

Ela tinha um corte no braço. Um corte que provavelmente fora feito com um... estilete.

Fiquei sério na hora.

E acho que ela percebeu.

"Você... andou se cortando?"-perguntei, com uma certa censura no olhar.

"O quê?"-ela perguntou, confusa.-"Ahn, desculpe, mas eu não entendi."

"Gina."-eu falei, segurando os seus ombros.-"Eu sou seu amigo, lembra? Também vou ser um médico. Então, como futuro médico, eu te digo: nunca mais faça isso, está bem?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Desse seu corte no braço."

Então, ela se assustou.

E eu pude ver uma certa tensão quando ela me encarou novamente.

"Isso não é nada."-Gina disse, com a voz meio sussurrada.-"Não é nada demais. Agora, me diz, cadê a pizza?"

"Ah, eles ainda vão entregar."-eu falei.-"Liga a TV.Ainda deve tá passando Americal Idol."- e com um sorriso meio sarcástico, continuei.-"Eu sei que você ama esse programa, Gin."

"Ah, pode ter certeza."-a ruiva falou, ligando a TV e mudando de canal até achar um programa que a interessasse.

E é um pouco óbvio que ela achou um canal que exibia um documentário sobre um bando de pessoas que eram do FBI.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e perguntei, bem cético:

"Você realmente acha que essas pessoas do FBI fazem isso?"

"Ah, não sei."-ela falou.

Estranhei.

Gina sempre tem opinião sobre qualquer coisa.

"Mas sei lá."-falei.-"Eu acho que é impossível eles terem todas essas armas, toda essa tecnologia e..."

Gina não sei porquê pegou o controle remoto da TV e mudou para American Idol.

"Potter."-ela falou, de maneira ácida.-"Será que você poderia calar essa maldita boca?"

Eu não entendi porque ela ficou tão brava comigo.

"Ops."-falei, quando eu escutei o telefone tocando.-"Acho que a pizza chegou."

"É."-respondeu a ruiva, ainda com os olhares fixos na TV.-"Você quer que eu vá buscá-la?"

"Não."-falei, já abrindo a porta.-"Gina, volte a assistir sobre os caras do FBI, ok? Eu prometo que não falo mais nada."

E antes que eu saísse, pude ver que a ruiva, com um sorriso vitorioso, mudava de canal.

Ela sempre foi assim.

------------------------------------------

"Eu realmente não entendo porque você dá tanta risada quando assisti House."-disse Gina, enquanto comia mais um pedaço da pizza que eu pedira.

"Meu Deus, como você não consegue ver que é engraçado?"-eu perguntei, enquanto tomava mais um pouco do meu refrigerante.-"Ele é o máximo. Eu não quero ser igual a ele, mas esse humor ácido... é sensacional."

"Você não pode achar engraçado quando o cara pergunta se a mãe do garoto é tão idiota assim."

"Mas você não entendeu a piada?"-eu perguntei.

"Eu só a achei... fraca demais."-falou a ruiva, se levantando e colocando um pouco mais de refrigerante no copo.-"Eu não acho House tão ruim assim, Harry. Só não seria o tipo de série que eu assistiria na terça-feira de noite."

"E o que a senhorita estaria fazendo em plena terça-feira à noite?"-perguntei, mas só depois que eu percebi que a resposta poderia ser algo bem desagradável.

Para mim.

Algo do tipo: Ah, eu ficaria me amassando por baixo da arquibancada com aquele cara do futebol americano.

Pode ter certeza que eu pensei que algo bem ruim estaria vindo, já que Gina ficou um tanto vermelha e falou:

"Preferia estar sentada vendo um filme... com você."

Meu coração acelerou.

Então, dei uma risada para tentar parecer não tão desconfortável como eu me sentia e respondi:

"Seria impossível, Gin. Eu estaria assistindo House."

E ela, então, se sentou ao meu lado e ficou quieta pelo resto do episódio.

O que ela quis dizer... era o que eu queria realmente escutar?

Ou, então, ela disse aquilo apenas para me deixar desconfortável?

Eu esperava que fosse a primeira opção, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria, já que eu simplesmente... estragara tudo.

Falara a coisa mais ridícula e provavelmente, a deixara muito brava.

Entretanto, quando eu me virei para pedir as minhas mais sinceras desculpas, Gina estava dormindo.

Ela estava dormindo, serenamente enquanto o House levava bronca da Cuddy e acabava resolvendo o caso no final.

Era sempre assim.

E por isso era tão legal.

Só que a garota não acha isso tão legal, Gina sempre comenta algo bem ácido sobre o médico quando ele faz uma piada idiota. Quando ele briga com a Cuddy.Quando ele toma mais um Vicodin e... quando ele resolve o caso.

Ela diz que doenças são previsíveis demais.

E eu discordo.

Fica aquela discussão durante mais uma hora, só que dessa vez ela não falou nada, afinal, ela só estava dormindo.

Na minha cama, se eu não mencionei.

É, Gina Weasley estava sentada na MINHA cama, dormindo como se fosse... um anjo.

Um anjo que eu sabia muito bem se acordasse estaria com um mau humor dos diabos.

Experiência própria.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer?

Deixaria dormir na minha cama? E se ela não acordasse depois?

E se algum monitor aparecesse e visse que Gina estava dormindo, ahn, comigo?

Eu sei.

É um conflito interior totalmente idiota, afinal, é a garota que eu estou aparentemente afim. E ela está dormindo na minha cama. Perto de mim.

Perto _demais_ de mim.

Não gostaria de pensar o que o meu pai falaria se visse Gina dormindo na minha cama.

Ou Tio Sirius. Acho que Tio Sirius, provavelmente, falaria para eu me aproveitar da garota.

Mas aquela era Gina.

Então, eu tive a idéia mais ridícula.

E decidi colocá-la em prática.

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: Olá a todos!

Antes de tudo...esse é o meu presente de aniversário para a minha sócia perfeita, Gisele Weasley que faz niver hoje (falem parabéns para ela XD).

Minha primeira fic (mesmo que seja um fic que tenha só dois minúsculos capítulos) que começa H/G e bem... termina H/G.

Quer o último (segundo) cap? Então, comente sobre o que você achou...

Beijos

Anaisa

Ps.: Você já sabe que Harry Potter não me pertence, né?


	2. E logo depois da mesma

**Cap2.: E logo depois da mesma.**

"Ok."-falei, em voz alta, enquanto pegava Gina no colo.-"Não vai ser tão difícil assim."

Mas era difícil.

Seria muito mais fácil eu ter desistido disso tudo, mas eu sou o garoto mais teimoso que existe no mundo, então, segurando Gina, abri a porta do meu dormitório.

O corredor estava vazio.

Suspirei agradecido.

A garota ainda estava dormindo. Eu sabia que acordar Gina é a coisa mais difícil do mundo, mas se você a acorda tem que escutar um discurso do tipo: eu não pedi para ser acordada, durante duas horas.

Isso é terrível.

Eu poderia estar afim de uma garota menos... temperamental, não acha?

Mas isso não importa agora. O que importa é que saí correndo em direção as escadas que me levariam ao andar superior onde ficava o dormitório de Gina.

Anotação pessoal: nunca mais fazer isso. A garota pesa demais.

"Harry!"-chamou uma garota, eu entrei em pânico e quase derrubei Gina de cara no chão.

Derrubá-la e acordá-la, por conseqüência, seria o meu assassinato com toda a certeza.

"Oi!"-falei, enquanto procurava a pessoa que tinha me chamado.

Era só a Luna, ela estava no topo da escada e olhava com interesse para mim.

"Hey, Luna."-falei, de novo, com a voz meio engasgada.

"Essa..."-ela pegou e apontou para Gina.-"É a Gina?"

"Não, Luna."-falei, torcendo para que ela acreditasse.-"É uma surpresa para a Gina, isso daqui."

"Ah."-fez Luna, arregalando os olhos.-"Você comprou uma estátua igual a Gina? Até quando a Gina dorme... a estátua faz o mesmo?"

"Para você ver como a tecnologia está avançada, né?"-comentei.-"Só que essa estátua é meio temperamental. Se ela for acordada no momento errado, ela fica igual a Gina... insuportável, sabe?"

"Ah, bem que eu sei."-disse Luna, agora sussurrando, fazendo com que eu tivesse que subir os lances da escada para escuta-la-"Mas Harry, bem que eu gostaria de ter um namorado que faz esse tipo de surpresa."

Corei na mesma hora e quase derrubei a garota que estava no meu colo.

"Não!"-falei, um tanto alto demais.-"Eu e Gina só somos AMIGOS, sabia?"

Luna deu aquele sorriso irônico e falou:

"Então, aproveite e a peça em namoro quando você der a estátua."-e assim, ela passou por mim e desceu as escadas.

Pode ter certeza que a idéia que a Luna dera não era tão ruim assim, mas agora eu tinha que pensar em outras coisas.

Como continuar andando, já que as minhas pernas estavam completamente dormentes. Além do que, eu queria que aquele momento (sem contar as minhas pernas doloridas) ficasse para sempre na minha memória e na de Gina...

O que é totalmente impossível, já que a ruiva não está acordada e tudo o mais.

Ops, Gina está se mexendo nesse momento.

Ela está abrindo um olho e...

Está sorrindo para mim.

"Hey, Harry."-ela falou.

"Hey."-falei, enquanto tentava não parecer tão em choque... como eu estava.

"Hum... Harry."-Gina disse, um tanto timidamente.-"Será que você pode me colocar no chão?"

"Ah, lógico."-falei, bem sem graça.-"Juro, Gin, que nunca mais faço isso está bem?"

"Mas por que você fez isso?"-ela perguntou, já com os dois pés no chão.

Então, o que eu falaria?

Falaria, por acaso, que eu a carreguei uma boa parte do caminho com medo de que ela acordasse por causa do seu mau humor do inferno?

Não, acho que ela ficaria realmente brava comigo.

Falaria que eu não queria que ela dormisse na minha cama?

Espera aí.

Eu queria isso.

Ou não.

Ah, meu Deus, o que eu respondo para Gina???

"Foi para não te acordar."-respondi, corando até o último fio de cabelo.

Essa foi A resposta mais idiota que eu achei.

E que, felizmente, não me comprometia tanto.

"Não precisava fazer isso, Harry."-ela falou, ainda bem sem graça.-"Na verdade, eu também não devia ter dormido, não é? Bem na hora de House..."

"Eu supero isso."-falei, de modo bem dramático.-"Mas você não vê problema nenhum se eu dormir no meio de Law and Order, vê?"

"Não."-retrucou Gina.-"Mas eu só não seria capaz de te levar para o seu dormitório, sabe? Não tenho a sua super força."

"Pare."-falei.-"Bom, já que você está acordada e eu não preciso deixá-la no seu dormitório, eu vou descer e..."

"Harry."-Gina me chamou.-"Eu comprei uma coisa para você. Eu não sei se você vai gostar, mas venha pegar."

E eu a segui até o seu dormitório.

Entretanto, quase caí para trás, quando Gina abriu a porta.

Três caras a estavam esperando.

Três caras mal encarados me olhavam como se eu fosse um.. maníaco.

Três caras mal encarados pegaram as suas armas e apontaram para a minha cabeça.

Entrei em pânico.

"O quê?"-ela disse, olhando para mim e para os caras acho que umas dez vezes.

Ela parecia que estava acompanhando uma partida de tênis, que, tenho que dizer, não seria muito justa. Afinal, eram três (TRÊS!!!!) brutamontes contra um reles estudante de medicina.

Gina disse, bem baixinho, para mim:

"Harry...a gente conversa depois, ok?"

Não discordei.

Afinal, só de ver aqueles caras segurando armas apontadas para a minha cabeça... já me deixava um bocado apreensivo, então, fechei a porta do seu dormitório.

Mas era impossível eu sair de perto daquela porta. Por isso, fiquei ali tentando escutar tudo o que Gina falava com aqueles caras, mas isso não aconteceu, já que no momento seguinte, a garota abriu a porta do seu dormitório e disse:

"Quando eu falei que a gente conversava depois... eu quis dizer que a gente conversava depois, certo?"-mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Gina bateu a porta na minha cara.

Mas não me arrisquei a ficar perto daquela porta, então, fui para o meu dormitório.

----------------------------------------------------------

Alguém bateu na porta.

E eu entrei em pânico.

E se fosse aqueles caras? E se eles tivessem matado Gina e agora para parecer que eu era um adolescente perturbado, os caras pegariam o corpo dela e colocassem no meu dormitório e depois simplesmente me matariam com um tiro na cabeça para parecer que eu era um demente que mata a garota que está afim e depois se mata?

OK.

Harry, você tem que se concentrar, foi o que eu pensei, e parar de ver essas séries policiais que estão de deixando completamente louco.

Falei um: "Já vai", respirei fundo e abri a porta.

E dei o maior suspiro aliviado.

Já que quem estava parado na minha porta era Gina Weasley com um envelope nas mãos.

----------------------------------------------------

"Como?"-eu berrei.

"Harry!"-disse Gina.-"Mais baixo, por favor."

"Eu já falei que não faz sentido nenhum o que você está me contando?"

"Eu sei."-Gina disse, enquanto tentava não parecer frustrada.-"Eu nunca vou parecer uma agente do FBI!"

"Olha, se eu não soubesse o seu gosto por seriados... eu poderia falar que você está, nesse momento, bem drogada."

"Obrigada pelo apoio, Harry."-a garota disse, bem ácida.

"Mas é verdade. Você não gosta de Gilmore Girls e The OC."-eu falei.-"E, normalmente, as garotas da sua idade costumam gostar de seriados desse tipo."

"Se elas gostassem desse tipo de seriado, os mesmos não seriam cancelados."-analisou a garota.-"Acho que isso não faz muito sentido. Você que é um futuro médico, não gosta de ER nem de Grey's Anatomy."

Fiz uma careta.

"Eu gosto de E.R. As antigas temporadas onde pelo menos os personagens não morriam porque um helicóptero caiu em cima da cabeça delas."-e com uma careta mais feia ainda, continuei.-"Por mim, Grey's Anatomy se chamaria Grey's Chatomity. É insuportável."

"Eu acho que você gosta de séries onde os pacientes estão à beira da morte com uma doença misteriosa."-disse Gina, com um sorriso.-"Além disso, E.R está ruim desde a morte de Romano, mas mesmo assim não é tão insuportável quanto a Rory Gilmore fazendo drama."

"Tem mais uma coisa."-continuei, corando ao extremo.-"Susan Lewis foi a minha primeira paixão."

Gina começou a gargalhar.

"Você não pode estar falando sério!"

"Por acaso, existe algum problema?"

"Ah, Harry, ela não faz o seu tipo, sabe?"-e continuou rindo.

Encarei Gina por dois longos segundos e disse, com a voz entrecortada:

"Talvez não seja mesmo... as loiras sempre foram temperamentais comigo, se é que você me entende."

"Deixando as suas antigas paixões platônicas."-e ela me encarou bem séria.-"Não quero que você conte para ninguém, Harry."

Respondi, bem perplexo:

"Você acha que alguém vai acreditar em mim?"

"É."-disse Gina.-"Ninguém acredita quando eu mostro isso."-e me mostrou o distintivo dela.

"Você já mostrou para alguma pessoa?"-eu perguntei.-"Gina por que você está nessa faculdade? Você..."-eu exclamei, nessa hora, meio horrorizado.-"Não me diga que... você é mais velha do que eu!"

"Não, Harry."-Gina disse, com um sorriso mais doce.-"Eu ainda sou mais nova que você. Eu sou agente do FBI faz pouco tempo é verdade, mas eu já estou numa missão muito perigosa, sabia?"

"Que ótimo."-eu disse, assustado.-"Isso quer dizer que pode nesse momento aparecer um cara com uma espingarda e apontar para a minha cabeça?"

"Não, desse jeito."-a garota disse, sorrindo.-"Eu meio que fui convocada porque já estava na faculdade e, então, eu não teria que fingir que eu era a aluna nova e tudo o mais."

"Que missão é essa?"-perguntei.-"Você acha que existem, ahn, traficantes no campus ou algo assim? Ou que alguma pessoa louca vai tentar explodir a cabeça de algum professor?"

"Não!"-ela falou, enquanto dava risada.-"A minha missão é proteger os alunos de outros alunos que... bem podem tentar estourar os miolos uns dos outros."

Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer.

"Gina, é impossível você conhecer todas as pessoas da faculdade."-exclamei.

"Eu tenho as minhas fontes, Potter."-retrucou a garota, com um sorriso confiante.

Só que eu me lembrei de uma coisa.

Aquele corte do braço.

"Hey!"-eu disse, enquanto ela mostrava o envelope, mas eu meio que o ignorei.

Tá.

Eu realmente quero saber o que tem naquele envolope, mas acho que eu vou ter que esperar mais um pouco.

"O seu corte."-continuei.-"Foi por causa de uma missão?"

Gina parecia estar em dúvida, mas disse, por fim:

"Mais ou menos..."

"Gina, ou é, ou não é."

"Tudo bem."-ela disse, respirando fundo logo em seguida.-"Recebemos uma denúncia de uma pessoa caminhando armada pelo campus. Tá, eu recebi a denúncia e eu fui sozinha até o local onde essa pessoa estava."

"Eu não sou da polícia, mas o que você fez é uma grande estupidez."

"Harry, eu sou do FBI, OK? Eu batalhei muito para isso. Eu bem, achava que eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo."

"Você achava!"-eu exclamei.

"É."-ela falou.-"Até eu perceber que o cara era só um pouquinho mais forte do que eu."

"Ah, meu Deus... o que aconteceu em seguida?"-perguntei preocupado.-"Ele não te machucou, machucou?"

Só que em vez de falar o que tinha acontecido, Gina começou a desabotoar a camisa branca que estava usando.

Ah, meu Deus...

Ela está tirando a roupa.

Na minha frente.

"Isso daqui."-e mostrou dois dedos acima do peito um curativo.

OK.

Eu não estava olhando para o curativo e sim para algo dois dedos abaixo.

"Onde..."-eu comecei, com a voz entrecortada.-"Você fez esse curativo?"-e desviei os olhos para o lugar onde Gina queria que eu olhasse.

Ou melhor, eu esperava que ela não quisesse que eu olhasse para aquele maldito curativo.

"Hospital."-ela disse.-"Nem foi tão grave assim."

"Quantos pontos?"-eu perguntei.

"Ah, foram só alguns..."-Gina disse, nem olhando direito para mim.

"O curativo é grande, Weasley."-eu falei, sério.-"Quantos pontos?"

"OK. Foram apenas sete, está bem?"

"Ah, meu Deus..."-eu falei.-"Será que você não percebe que poderia sei lá, ter o seu pulmão perfurado?"

"Potter..."-disse Gina, se arrependendo, provavelmente, de ter falado sobre o curativo.-"Foi só um corte!"-e ela puxou a camisa e começou a fechá-la.

Eu impedi que ela fizesse isso.

Coloquei a minha mão sobre a dela e falei, tentando parecer o mais profissional possível:

"Deixe-me ver os pontos."

O que era uma coisa bem idiota, já que eu estava pensando nesse momento, em fazer qualquer tipo de coisa com Gina, menos olhar aquele corte.

"É."-eu falei, enquanto tirava o curativo.-"Está bom. Não tem sinais de infecção. Daqui há uma semana, você volta no hospital e eles tiram para você."-e coloquei o curativo de volta.

"A mesma coisa que a médica me disse."-Gina retrucou, rolando os olhos.-"Eu não sou uma criança, Harry."

"Mas se comporta como uma."-eu disse.

"Eu já recebi broncas o suficiente por hoje."-disse a ruiva, fazendo uma careta.

"Aqueles caras... que apontaram a arma para a minha cabeça, são os seus superiores?"

"Se você quiser chamá-los desse jeito... eu não vou me importar."-falou Gina.-"Mas acho que para Ted ser superior é ser uma pessoa velha que acha que pode mandar."

Não gostei de toda essa intimidade.

Não gostei mesmo.

"Não pense que eles são ruins."-continuou a garota.-"Só não pensavam que eu entraria no meu dormitório com... um garoto."

Corei na hora.

"Mas você explicou que eu sou apenas o seu amigo, certo?"

OK.

Por que diabos eu falei isso? Por que eu sempre estrago absolutamente tudo?

Não, era o que eu pensava, eu devo dizer agora que eu ainda sou o seu amigo.

Espera.

Ela vai entender tudo errado.

Ela vai achar que eu não quero mais ser amigo dela...

Ela...

"Quer dizer, nós somos amigos."-eu afirmei, de modo bem babaca.

"Harry, por que você está me perguntando isso?"-ela falou, enquanto tentava não parecer (a meu ver) tão chateada.-"Óbvio que nós somos amigos."

"Eu acho bom."-retruquei, com um sorriso amarelo.-"Ser amigo é ótimo."

"OK."-Gina disse.-"Pare. Você está me assustando."

Eu sabia.

Eu só servia para assustá-la.

E... para piorar completamente, eu disse:

"Mas não ache que nós seremos apenas amigos."

NÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!

Eu não disse isso.

Eu não falei isso para ELA.

Não para a garota que eu estou afim e que eu prometi ir devagar.

OK.

Eu estava indo MUITO devagar, mas ela é a Gina!

Não que esse seja um motivo muito forte, mas mesmo assim.

"Você, por acaso, está flertando comigo, Harry Potter?"

Engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

"Não!"-exclamei, enquanto me recompunha.

"Eu acho que você está."-a ruiva disse, se aproximando lentamente de mim.

Eu não sei se foi por causa do seu grande segredo ou se foi porque ela estava tão próxima de mim que... eu não me contive.

Puxei a garota e quando nós estávamos perto demais a ponto de eu conseguir enxergar todas as suas sardas, eu a beijei.

A minha mão que segurava o seu braço, simplesmente foi para o seu cabelo, enquanto a outra deslizava pelas costas da ruiva e parava na cintura. Gina tampouco perdeu tempo, já mexia no meu cabelo e retribuía o beijo.

"Me desculpe..."-foi a primeira coisa que eu falei, quando nós nos separamos.

Acho que nós não devemos simplesmente pedir desculpa depois de um beijo como aquele.

"Eu não consegui controlar os meus hormônios, se é que você me entende."-continuei, enquanto a ruiva permanecia com uma expressão que eu simplesmente não conseguia decifrar.

"Então, a sua desculpa são os seus hormônios, Potter?"-ela falou, ainda com a cabeça abaixada.

"Não, é isso que eu quis dizer"-comecei, mas Gina já levantava a cabeça e dizia:

"Então, o que você queria dizer?"-e ao ver que eu continuava parado, ela continuou.-"O que você quer de mim, Potter?"

Só que eu não disse nada.

Porque eu simplesmente sabia o que eu queria nesse momento, assim, a minha próxima atitude foi esquecer todas as minhas neuroses e beijá-la.

E diferente do primeiro beijo, o que eu sussurrei foi:

"Nenhuma desculpa."

Gina apenas sorriu para mim e tirou o envelope do bolso.

"Nenhuma desculpa."-e o entregou para mim.

Eram dois ingressos de cinema.

Para amanhã.

E eu não seria louco de não aceitá-los.

**FIM.**

N/A: Olá a todos!

Eu sei.

Depois de um mês... eu apareço com um cap não tão grande e com um fim meloso que provavelmente deixou metade das pessoas com diabetes ¬¬, mas espero que achem esse final digno para esse especial, OK?

Agora, as reviews!

**Thais:** Desculpe a demora, mas cá está o final! Espero que você goste!

**Jhu Radcliffe:** Demorei demais, é verdade, mas espero que você ache esse final bom. Beeeijos!

**Gisele Weasley:** Giii!!! Terminei a sua afilhada!!! Com um mês de atraso, mas tá valendo XD. E você tanto pediu um beijo que eu coloquei dois até ;).Espero que goste, sócia!

**Beatriz:** Final postado! Espero que goste!

**-Bem-Te-Vi-:** Gostou da idéia mais ridícula do Harry? Espero que sim! Beijooos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:**Infelizmente, são apenas esses dois capítulos, mas não falo que não estou com vontade de escrever mais Harry/Gina XD.Desculpe a demora, mas espero que você tenha gostado desse cap! Beijooos!

**Sophia.DiLUA:** Falando com você no msn! Espero que você tenha gostado e o corte foi explicado, né? Beijooos!!!

**Darklokura:** Hahaha, não me irritou, não, mas espero que você perdoe a minha demora (eu escrevo, às vezes, a passos de tartaruga XD). Beijos!

**Mel**.**Bel.louca:** Fico feliz que você gostou! Beijooos!

**Thaty** Uau!!! Uma pessoa que não gosta de H/G falando que gostou do cap? Espero que tenha gostado desse também (entretanto, como a fic é UA, o Harry não tá tão Harry como nos livros da J.K, né?). Beijos!

**miaka:** Harry fica em conflito na maior parte desse capitulo XD. Espero que você goste desse final, okk? Beijos!

**Gla Evans-****Dumbledore:** Uma viciada em House como eu? Sim, eu também ficaria do lado do Harry. Hugh Laurie é perfeito!Harry parece um louco nessa fic XD (bem diferente do livro, né?). Espero que você goste do final, OK?

Apenas essas reviews!

Espero que vocês me falem o que vocês acharam sobre a fic!

Beijos

Anaisa

Ps.: Sim, eu não gosto de Grey's Anatomy e não estou suportando ER nesse momento. Então, se você gosta, não se ofenda, OK?

Ps2.: É, eu gostava de The OC e Gilmore Girls, mas tem hora para acabar né? (Já conformada XD).


End file.
